1. Area of Invention
The invention relates to systems of self-repair of auto tires.
2. Description of Related Art
Relevant to the present invention are U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,597 to Noda 1978 entitled Tire and Wheel Assemblies. This invention includes an inflatable tubular ring, which is substantially flexible, and lodged in the rim well and when inflated acts as a bed locking, ring.
Multi-compartment tires are known in the art as is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 1,354,984 (1920), to T. J. McCaffrey; U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,814 (1940) to McClay, and showing a multiple chamber or compartment tire structures, provided with some structural points of reinforcement; U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,831 to LaFuento; French Patent No. 635,355 (1928) to Costa; and French Patent No. 1,015,528 (1952) to M. Di Pasquale. The present invention employs a T-joint within integral partitions within a circumferential tire surface contacting the ground. This provides for joint distribution of road pressures to all partitions with the inner structure of the tire, and prevents further rupture by an external object from responsible for an initial rupture. Other relevant patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,952 to Chutard, Pneumatic Tire with Sealing Lining Comprising Thermosetting Resin and Isolated Resin Cross Linking Agents which teaches tire repair with epoxy resin for long term tire repair.
The present invention employs epoxies, resins and hardeners, encapsulating the epoxy in balls of approximately one-half to 2 inches in diameter and up to tennis ball size for larger tires. The round shaped balls include internal flexible thin elastic membranes enabling tire repair to be effected with high air pressure from a portable air pump or an air source.
The present invention responds to the long felt need in the art for a practical system for a self-repair of auto tires that have been ruptured during on-road use.